As is known in the art, it is extremely important for electrical cords which provide power to disk-drive arrays to stay connected. For them to become even inadvertently disconnected from an array can mean loss of data and “down-time”. Prior art typically uses some sort of clip or flange sized off features of a particular “style” power cord overmold to retain or capture the cord. All power cords have an “overmold” near the receptacle end. This overmold is a transitional plastic or rubber between the actual cord and the receptacle end, and is used for embedding the wire connections and providing a “strain-relief” (something which can bear a great deal of force and load) for the cord. However, power cord overmolds come in a variety of styles and shapes (they are not controlled by any industry standard). If it is desired to use a variety of vendor's cords (for cost savings), then a flexible design which is insensitive to any particular cord geometry is required. Prior art usually manifests itself as a rigid or semi-rigid appendage off the back of a computer system. This appendage can become problematic because it is susceptible to damage during shipping and handling.